This invention relates to a novel 4-amino-azepan-3-one protease inhibitor. This compound is particularly an inhibitor of cysteine and serine proteases, more particularly an inhibitor of cysteine proteases. The compound of this invention even more particularly inhibits cysteine proteases of the papain superfamily, and yet more particularly cysteine proteases of the cathepsin family. In the most preferred embodiment, this invention relates to a compound which inhibits cathepsin K. Such compound is particularly useful for treating diseases in which cysteine proteases are implicated, especially diseases of excessive bone or cartilage loss, e.g., osteoporosis, periodontitis, and arthritis.
Cathepsin K is a member of the family of enzymes which are part of the papain superfamily of cysteine proteases. Cathepsins B, H, L, N and S have been described in the literature. Recently, cathepsin K polypeptide and the cDNA encoding such polypeptide were disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,501,969 (called cathepsin O therein). Cathepsin K has been recently expressed, purified, and characterized. Bossard, M. J., et al., (1996) J. Biol. Chem. 271, 12517-12524; Drake, F. H., et al., (1996) J. Biol. Chem. 271, 12511-12516; Bromme, D., et al., (1996) J. Biol. Chem. 271, 2126-2132.
Cathepsin K has been variously denoted as cathepsin O, cathepsin X or cathepsin O2 in the literature. The designation cathepsin K is considered to be the more appropriate one (name assigned by Nomenclature Committee of the International Union of Biochemistry and Molecular Biology).
Cathepsins of the papain superfamily of cysteine proteases function in the normal physiological process of protein degradation in animals, including humans, e.g., in the degradation of connective tissue. However, elevated levels of these enzymes in the body can result in pathological conditions leading to disease. Thus, cathepsins have been implicated in various disease states, including but not limited to, infections by pneumocystis carinii, trypsanoma cruzi, trypsanoma brucei brucei, and Crithidia fusiculata; as well as in schistosomiasis malaria, tumor metastasis, metachromatic leukodystrophy, muscular dystrophy, amytrophy, and the like. See International Publication Number WO 94/04172, published on Mar. 3, 1994, and references cited therein. See also European Patent Application EP 0 603 873 A1, and references cited therein. Two bacterial cysteine proteases from P. gingivallis, called gingipains, have been implicated in the pathogenesis of gingivitis. Potempa, J., et al. (1994) Perspectives in Drug Discovery and Design, 2, 445-458.
Cathepsin K is believed to play a causative role in diseases of excessive bone or cartilage loss. Bone is composed of a protein matrix in which spindle- or plate-shaped crystals of hydroxyapatite are incorporated. Type I Collagen represents the major structural protein of bone comprising approximately 90% of the structural protein. The remaining 10% of matrix is composed of a number of non-collagenous proteins, including osteocalcin, proteoglycans, osteopontin, osteonectin, thrombospondin, fibronectin, and bone sialoprotein. Skeletal bone undergoes remodeling at discrete foci throughout life. These foci, or remodeling units, undergo a cycle consisting of a bone resorption phase followed by a phase of bone replacement.
Bone resorption is carried out by osteoclasts, which are multinuclear cells of hematopoietic lineage. The osteoclasts adhere to the bone surface and form a tight sealing zone, followed by extensive membrane ruffling on their apical (i.e., resorbing) surface. This creates an enclosed extracellular compartment on the bone surface that is acidified by proton pumps in the ruffled membrane, and into which the osteoclast secretes proteolytic enzymes. The low pH of the compartment dissolves hydroxyapatite crystals at the bone surface, while the proteolytic enzymes digest the protein matrix. In this way, a resorption lacuna, or pit, is formed. At the end of this phase of the cycle, osteoblasts lay down a new protein matrix that is subsequently mineralized. In several disease states, such as osteoporosis and Paget""s disease, the normal balance between bone resorption and formation is disrupted, and there is a net loss of bone at each cycle. Ultimately, this leads to weakening of the bone and may result in increased fracture risk with minimal trauma.
The abundant selective expression of cathepsin K in osteoclasts strongly suggests that this enzyme is essential for bone resorption. Thus, selective inhibition of cathepsin K may provide an effective treatment for diseases of excessive bone loss, including, but not limited to, osteoporosis, gingival diseases such as gingivitis and periodontitis, Paget""s disease, hypercalcemia of malignancy, and metabolic bone disease. Cathepsin K levels have also been demonstrated to be elevated in chondroclasts of osteoarthritic synovium. Thus, selective inhibition of cathepsin K may also be useful for treating diseases of excessive cartilage or matrix degradation, including, but not limited to, osteoarthritis and rheumatoid arthritis. Metastatic neoplastic cells also typically express high levels of proteolytic enzymes that degrade the surrounding matrix. Thus, selective inhibition of cathepsin K may also be useful for treating certain neoplastic diseases.
It now has been discovered that a certain novel compound is a protease inhibitor, most particularly an inhibitor of cathepsin K, and that this compound is useful for treating diseases characterized by bone loss, such as osteoporosis and gingival diseases, such as gingivitis and periodontitis, or by excessive cartilage or matrix degradation, such as osteoarthritis and rheumatoid arthritis.
An object of the present invention is to provide a 4-amino-azepan-3-one protease inhibitor, particularly an inhibitor of cysteine and serine proteases. More particularly, the present invention relates to such a compound which inhibits cysteine proteases, and yet more particularly cysteine proteases of the papain superfamily. Preferably, this invention relates to such a compound which inhibits cysteine proteases of the cathepsin family and most preferably, a compound which inhibits cathepsin K. The compound of the present invention is useful for treating diseases which may be therapeutically modified by altering the activity of such proteases.
Accordingly, in the first aspect, this invention provides a compound, quinoline-2-carboxylic acid {(S)-3-methyl-1-[3-oxo-1-(1-oxy-pyridine-2-sulfonyl)-azepan-4-ylcarbamoyl]-butyl}amide, according to Formula I: 
In another aspect, this invention provides a pharmaceutical composition comprising a compound according to Formula I and a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier.
In yet another aspect, this invention provides a method of treating diseases in which the disease pathology may be therapeutically modified by inhibiting proteases, such as cysteine and serine proteases. In particular, the method includes treating diseases by inhibiting cysteine proteases, and particularly cysteine proteases of the papain superfamily. More particularly, the inhibition of cysteine proteases of the cathepsin family, such as cathepsin K is described.
In another aspect, the compound of this invention is especially useful for treating diseases characterized by bone loss, such as osteoporosis, and gingival diseases, such as gingivitis and periodontitis, or by excessive cartilage or matrix degradation, such as osteoarthritis and rheumatoid arthritis.
The present invention provides a compound, quinoline-2-carboxylic acid {-(S)3-methyl-1-[3-oxo-1-(1-oxy-pyridine-2-sulfonyl)-azepan-4-ylcarbamoyl]-butyl}amide, of Formula (I): 
or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt, hydrate or solvate thereof.
The present invention includes all hydrates, solvates, complexes, polymorphs and prodrugs of the compound of Formula (I). Prodrugs are any covalently bonded compounds which release the active parent drug according to Formula (I) in vivo. Prodrugs of the compound of the present invention include ketone derivatives, specifically ketals or hemiketals.
All forms of isomers resulting from the presence of a chiral center in the inventive compound, including enantiomers and diastereomers, are intended to be covered herein. The inventive compound may be used as a racemic mixture, an enantiomerically enriched mixture, or the racemic mixture may be separated using well-known techniques and an individual enantiomer may be used alone.
In the event that the present compound may exist in tautomeric forms, such as keto-enol tautomers, each tautomeric form is contemplated as being included within this invention whether existing in equilibrium or predominantly in one form.
Compared to the corresponding 5 and 6 membered ring compounds, the 7 membered ring compound of the present invention is configurationally more stable at the carbon center alpha to the ketone.
Abbreviations and symbols commonly used in the peptide and chemical arts are used herein to describe the compounds of the present invention. In general, the amino acid abbreviations follow the IUPAC-IUB Joint Commission on Biochemical Nomenclature as described in Eur. J. Biochem., 158, 9 (1984). In particular, throughout this application, m-CPBA means meta-chloroperoxybenzoic acid; Boc means tert-butoxycarbonyl; EDC means 1-(3-dimethylaminopropyl)-3-ethylcarbodiimide hydrochloride; DMSO means methyl sulfoxide; and TEA means triethylamine.
The compound of the Formula (I) is generally prepared according to Scheme 1. The individual diastereomers of quinoline-2-carboxylic acid {(S)-3-methyl-1-[3-oxo-1-(1-oxy-pyridine-2-sulfonyl)-azepan-4-ylcarbamoyl]-butyl}amide 10 and 11 may be prepared as outlined in Scheme 1. Alkylation of allyl-carbamic acid benzyl ester (1) with 5-bromo-1-pentene in the presence of a base such as sodium hydride provides the diene 2. Treatment of diene 2 with bis(tricyclohexylphosphine)benzylidine ruthenium (IV) dichloride provides the 2,3,4,7-tetrahydro-azepine-1-carboxylic acid benzyl ester 3. Epoxidation of azepine 3 may be effected with standard oxidizing agents common to the art such as m-CPBA to provide epoxide 4. Nucleophilic epoxide ring opening of 4 may be effected with a reagent such as sodium azide to provide the azido alcohol (not shown). The intermediate azido alcohol may be reduced to the amino alcohol 5 under conditions common to the art such as 1,3-propanedithiol and triethylamine 
Reagents and Conditions: a.) NaH, 5-bromo-1-pentene, DMF; b.) bis(tricyclohexylphosphine)benzylidine ruthenium (IV) dichloride, CH2Cl2; c.) m-CPBA, CH2Cl2; d.) NaN3, CH3OH, H2O, NH4Cl; e.) 1,3-propanedithiol, TEA, methanol; f.) N-Boc-leucine, EDC, CH2Cl2; g.) 10% Pd/C, H2; h.) 2-pyridinesulphonyl chloride-N-oxide, saturated. NaHCO3, CH2Cl2; i.) 4N HCl/dioxane, methanol; j.) quinoline-2-carboxylic acid, EDC, CH2Cl2; k.) pyridine sulfur trioxide complex, DMSO, TEA; l.) HPLC separation. in methanol or with triphenylphosphine in tetrahydrofuran and water. Acylation of 5 may be effected with an acid such as N-Boc-leucine in the presence of a coupling agent such as EDC. Removal of the benzyloxycarbonyl protecting group with hydrogen gas in the presence of 10% Pd/C provides the amine 6. Treatment of the amine 6 with 2-pyridinesulphonylchloride-N-oxide in the presence of saturated sodium bicarbonate and dichloromethane followed by removal of the tert-butoxycarbonyl protecting group under acidic conditions provides 7. Coupling of 7 with quinoline-2-carboxylic acid may be effected with a coupling agent such as EDC to provide intermediate alcohol 8. Alcohol 8 may be oxidized with an oxidant such as sulfur trioxide pyridine complex in DMSO and triethylamine to provide the ketone 9 as a mixture of diastereomers. The diastereomers 9 may be separated by HPLC to provide compounds 10 and 11.
The starting materials used herein are commercially available or are prepared by routine methods well known to those of ordinary skill in the art and can be found in standard reference books, such as the COMPENDIUM OF ORGANIC SYNTHETIC METHODS, Vol. I-VI (published by Wiley-Interscience).
Coupling methods to form amide bonds herein are generally well-known in the art. The methods of peptide synthesis generally set forth by Bodansky et al., THE PRACTICE OF PEPTIDE SYNTHESIS, Springer-Verlag, Berlin, 1984; E. Gross and J. Meienhofer, THE PEPTIDES, Vol. 1, 1-284 (1979); and J. M. Stewart and J. D. Young, SOLID PHASE PEPTIDE SYNTHESIS, 2d Ed., Pierce Chemical Co., Rockford, Ill., 1984, are generally illustrative of the technique and are incorporated herein by reference.
Synthetic methods useful in preparing the compound of this invention frequently employ protective groups to mask a reactive functionality or minimize unwanted side reactions. Such protective groups are described generally in Green, T.W, PROTECTIVE GROUPS IN ORGANIC SYNTHESIS, John Wiley and Sons, New York (1981). The term xe2x80x9camino protecting groupsxe2x80x9d generally refers to the Boc, acetyl, benzoyl, Fmoc and Cbz groups and derivatives thereof as known to the art. Methods for protection and deprotection, and replacement of an amino protecting group with another moiety are well known.
Acid addition salts of the compound of Formula (I) are prepared in a standard manner in a suitable solvent from the parent compound and an excess of an acid, such as hydrochloric, hydrobromic, hydrofluoric, sulfuric, phosphoric, acetic, trifluoroacetic, maleic, succinic or methanesulfonic acid.
The present invention also provides a novel intermediate, quinoline-2-carboxylic acid {(S)-3-methyl-1-[3-hydroxy-1-(1-oxy-pyridine-2-sulfonyl)-azepan-4-ylcarbamoyl]-butyl}amide (8-Scheme-1), of Formula (II), useful in the synthesis of the compound of Formula (I) according to Scheme 1. 
Referring to Scheme 1 herein above, the present invention provides a process for the synthesis of compounds of Formula (I) comprising the step of oxidizing the appropriate compound of Formula (II) with an oxidant to provide the compound of Formula (I) as a mixture of diastereomers. Preferably the oxidant is sulfur trioxide pyridine complex in DMSO and triethylamine.
The process further comprises the step of separating the diasteromers of Formula (I) by separating means, preferably by high pressure liquid chromatography (HPLC).
This invention also provides a pharmaceutical composition which comprises a compound according to Formula (I) and a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier, excipient or diluent. Accordingly, the compound of Formula (I) may be used in the manufacture of a medicament. Pharmaceutical compositions of the compound of Formula (I) prepared as hereinbefore described may be formulated as solutions or lyophilized powders for parenteral administration. Powders may be reconstituted by addition of a suitable diluent or other pharmaceutically acceptable carrier prior to use. The liquid formulation may be a buffered, isotonic, aqueous solution. Examples of suitable diluents are normal isotonic saline solution, standard 5% dextrose in water, or buffered sodium or ammonium acetate solution. Such formulation is especially suitable for parenteral administration, but may also be used for oral administration or contained in a metered dose inhaler or nebulizer for insufflation. It may be desirable to add excipients such as polyvinylpyrrolidone, gelatin, hydroxy cellulose, acacia, polyethylene glycol, mannitol, sodium chloride, or sodium citrate.
Alternately, this compound may be encapsulated, tableted, or prepared in an emulsion or syrup for oral administration. Pharmaceutically acceptable solid or liquid carriers may be added to enhance or stabilize the composition, or to facilitate preparation of the composition. Solid carriers include starch, lactose, calcium sulfate dihydrate, terra alba, magnesium stearate or stearic acid, talc, pectin, acacia, agar or gelatin. Liquid carriers include syrup, peanut oil, olive oil, saline and water. The carrier may also include a sustained release material such as glyceryl monostearate or glyceryl distearate, alone or with a wax. The amount of solid carrier varies but, preferably, will be between about 20 mg to about 1 g per dosage unit. The pharmaceutical preparations are made following the conventional techniques of pharmacy involving milling, mixing, granulating, and compressing, when necessary, for tablet forms; or milling, mixing and filling for hard gelatin capsule forms. When a liquid carrier is used, the preparation will be in the form of a syrup, elixir, emulsion or an aqueous or non-aqueous suspension. Such a liquid formulation may be administered directly or filled into a soft gelatin capsule.
For rectal administration, the compound of this invention may also be combined with excipients such as cocoa butter, glycerin, gelatin or polyethylene glycols and molded into a suppository.
The compound of Formula (I) is useful as a protease inhibitor, particularly as an inhibitor of cysteine and serine proteases, more particularly as an inhibitor of cysteine proteases, even more particularly as an inhibitor of cysteine proteases of the papain superfamily, yet more particularly as an inhibitor of cysteine proteases of the cathepsin family, most particularly as an inhibitor of cathepsin K. The present invention also provides useful compositions and formulations of said compound, including pharmaceutical compositions and formulations of said compound.
The present compound is useful for treating diseases in which cysteine proteases are implicated, including infections by pneumocystis carinii, trypsanoma cruzi, trypsanoma brucei, and Crithidia fusiculata; as well as in schistosomiasis, malaria, tumor metastasis, metachromatic leukodystrophy, muscular dystrophy, amytrophy; and especially diseases in which cathepsin K is implicated, most particularly diseases of excessive bone or cartilage loss, including osteoporosis, gingival disease including gingivitis and periodontitis, arthritis, more specifically, osteoarthritis and rheumatoid arthritis, Paget""s disease; hypercalcemia of malignancy, and metabolic bone disease.
Metastatic neoplastic cells also typically express high levels of proteolytic enzymes that degrade the surrounding matrix, and certain tumors and metastatic neoplasias may be effectively treated with the compound of this invention.
The present invention also provides methods of treatment of diseases caused by pathological levels of proteases, particularly cysteine and serine proteases, more particularly cysteine proteases, even more particularly cysteine proteases of the papain superfamily, yet more particularly cysteine proteases of the cathepsin family, which methods comprise administering to an animal, particularly a mammal, most particularly a human in need thereof the compound of the present invention. The present invention especially provides methods of treatment of diseases caused by pathological levels of cathepsin K, which methods comprise administering to an animal, particularly a mammal, most particularly a human in need thereof, an inhibitor of cathepsin K, including the compound of the present invention. The present invention particularly provides methods for treating diseases in which cysteine proteases are implicated, including infections by pneumocystis carinii, trypsanoma cruzi, trypsanoma brucei, and Crithidia fusiculata; as well as in schistosomiasis, malaria, tumor metastasis, metachromatic leukodystrophy, muscular dystrophy, amytrophy, and especially diseases in which cathepsin K is implicated, most particularly diseases of excessive bone or cartilage loss, including osteoporosis, gingival disease including gingivitis and periodontitis, arthritis, more specifically, osteoarthritis and rheumatoid arthritis, Paget""s disease, hypercalcemia of malignancy, and metabolic bone disease.
This invention further provides a method for treating osteoporosis or inhibiting bone loss which comprises internal administration to a patient of an effective amount of the compound of Formula (I), alone or in combination with other inhibitors of bone resorption, such as bisphosphonates (i.e., allendronate), hormone replacement therapy, anti-estrogens, or calcitonin. In addition, treatment with the compound of this invention and an anabolic agent, such as bone morphogenic protein, iproflavone, may be used to prevent bone loss or to increase bone mass.
In accordance with this invention, an effective amount of the compound of Formula (I) is administered to inhibit the protease implicated in a particular condition or disease. Of course, this dosage amount will further be modified according to the type of administration of the compound. For example, for acute therapy, parenteral administration of the compound of Formula (I) is preferred. An intravenous infusion of the compound in 5% dextrose in water or normal saline, or a similar formulation with suitable excipients, is most effective, although an intramuscular bolus injection is also useful. Typically, the parenteral dose will be about 0.01 to about 100 mg/kg; preferably between 0.1 and 20 mg/kg, in a manner to maintain the concentration of drug in the plasma at a concentration effective to inhibit cathepsin K. The compound is administered one to four times daily at a level to achieve a total daily dose of about 0.4 to about 400 mg/kg/day. The precise amount of the inventive compound which is therapeutically effective, and the route by which such compound is best administered, is readily determined by one of ordinary skill in the art by comparing the blood level of the agent to the concentration required to have a therapeutic effect.
Prodrugs of the compound of the present invention may be prepared by any suitable method. Where the prodrug moiety is a ketone functionality, specifically ketals and/or hemiacetals, the conversion may be effected in accordance with conventional methods.
The compound of this invention may also be administered orally to the patient, in a manner such that the concentration of drug is sufficient to inhibit bone resorption or to achieve any other therapeutic indication as disclosed herein. Typically, a pharmaceutical composition containing the compound is administered at an oral dose of between about 0.1 to about 50 mg/kg in a manner consistent with the condition of the patient. Preferably the oral dose would be about 0.5 to about 20 mg/kg.
No unacceptable toxicological effects are expected when compounds of the present invention are administered in accordance with the present invention.
The compound of this invention may be tested in one of several biological assays to determine the concentration of the compound which is required to have a given pharmacological effect.
Determination of Cathepsin K Proteolytic Catalytic Activity
All assays for cathepsin K were carried out with human recombinant enzyme. Standard assay conditions for the determination of kinetic constants used a fluorogenic peptide substrate, typically Cbz-Phe-Arg-AMC, and were determined in 100 mM Na acetate at pH 5.5 containing 20 mM cysteine and 5 mM EDTA. Stock substrate solutions were prepared at concentrations of 10 or 20 mM in DMSO with 20 xcexcM final substrate concentration in the assays. All assays contained 10% DMSO. Independent experiments found that this level of DMSO had no effect on enzyme activity or kinetic constants. All assays were conducted at ambient temperature. Product fluorescence (excitation at 360 nM; emission at 460 nM) was monitored with a Perceptive Biosystems Cytofluor II fluorescent plate reader. Product progress curves were generated over 20 to 30 minutes following formation of AMC product.
Inhibition Studies
Potential inhibitors were evaluated using the progress curve method. Assays were carried out in the presence of variable concentrations of test compound. Reactions were initiated by addition of enzyme to buffered solutions of inhibitor and substrate. Data analysis was conducted according to one of two procedures depending on the appearance of the progress curves in the presence of inhibitors. For those compounds whose progress curves were linear, apparent inhibition constants (Ki,app) were calculated according to equation 1 (Brandt et al., Biochemitsry, 1989, 28, 140):
v=VmA/[Ka(1+I/Ki,app)+A]xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(1)
where v is the velocity of the reaction with maximal velocity Vm, A is the concentration of substrate with Michaelis constant of Ka, and I is the concentration of inhibitor.
For those compounds whose progress curves showed downward curvature characteristic of time-dependent inhibition, the data from individual sets was analyzed to give kobs according to equation 2:
[AMC]=vsst+(v0xe2x88x92vss)[Ixe2x88x92exp(xe2x88x92kobst)]/kobsxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(2)
where [AMC] is the concentration of product formed over time t, v0 is the initial reaction velocity, and vss is the final steady state rate. Values for kobs were then analyzed as a linear function of inhibitor concentration to generate an apparent second order rate constant (kobs/inhibitor concentration or kobs/[I]) describing the time-dependent inhibition. A complete discussion of this kinetic treatment has been fully described (Morrison et al., Adv. Enzymol. Relat. Areas Mol. Biol., 1988, 61, 201).
One skilled in the art would consider any compound with a Ki of less than 50 micromolar to be a potential lead compound. Preferably, the compounds used in the method of the present invention have a Ki value of less than 1 micromolar. Most preferably, said compounds have a Ki value of less than 100 nanomolar.
Human Osteoclast Resorption Assay
Aliquots of osteoclastoma-derived cell suspensions were removed from liquid nitrogen storage, warmed rapidly at 37xc2x0 C. and washed xc3x971 in RPMI-1640 medium by centrifugation (1000 rpm, 5 min at 4xc2x0 C.). The medium was aspirated and replaced with murine anti-HLA-DR antibody, diluted 1:3 in RPMI-1640 medium, and incubated for 30 minutes on ice. The cell suspension was mixed frequently.
The cells were washed xc3x972 with cold RPMI-1640 by centrifugation (1000 rpm, 5 min at 4xc2x0 C.) and then transferred to a sterile 15 mL centrifuge tube. The number of mononuclear cells were enumerated in an improved Neubauer counting chamber.
Sufficient magnetic beads (5/mononuclear cell), coated with goat anti-mouse IgG, were removed from their stock bottle and placed into 5 mL of fresh medium (this washes away the toxic azide preservative). The medium was removed by immobilizing the beads on a magnet and is replaced with fresh medium.
The beads were mixed with the cells and the suspension was incubated for 30 minutes on ice. The suspension was mixed frequently. The bead-coated cells were immobilized on a magnet and the remaining cells (osteoclast-rich fraction) were decanted into a sterile 50 mL centrifuge tube. Fresh medium was added to the bead-coated cells to dislodge any trapped osteoclasts. This wash process was repeated xc3x9710. The bead-coated cells were discarded.
The osteoclasts were enumerated in a counting chamber, using a large-bore disposable plastic pasteur pipette to charge the chamber with the sample. The cells were pelleted by centrifugation and the density of osteoclasts adjusted to 1.5xc3x97104/mL in EMEM medium, supplemented with 10% fetal calf serum and 1.7 g/litre of sodium bicarbonate. 3 mL aliquots of the cell suspension ( per treatment) were decanted into 15 mL centrifuge tubes. These cells were pelleted by centrifugation. To each tube 3 mL of the appropriate treatment was added (diluted to 50 xcexcM in the EMEM medium). Also included were appropriate vehicle controls, a positive control (87MEM1 diluted to 100 ug/mL) and an isotype control (IgG2a diluted to 100 ug/mL). The tubes were incubated at 37xc2x0 C. for 30 minutes.
0.5 mL aliquots of the cells were seeded onto sterile dentine slices in a 48-well plate and incubated at 37xc2x0 C. for 2 hours. Each treatment was screened in quadruplicate. The slices were washed in six changes of warm PBS (10 mL/well in a 6-well plate) and then placed into fresh treatment or control and incubated at 37xc2x0 C. for 48 hours. The slices were then washed in phosphate buffered saline and fixed in 2% glutaraldehyde (in 0.2 M sodium cacodylate) for 5 minutes, following which they were washed in water and incubated in buffer for 5 minutes at 37xc2x0 C. The slices were then washed in cold water and incubated in cold acetate buffer/fast red garnet for 5 minutes at 4xc2x0 C. Excess buffer was aspirated, and the slices were air dried following a wash in water.
The TRAP positive osteoclasts were enumerated by bright-field microscopy and were then removed from the surface of the dentine by sonication. Pit volumes were determined using the Nikon/Lasertec ILM21W confocal microscope.